Hogwart upada
by mroczna88
Summary: Ukończone. Jednoczęściówka. W pełni zainspirowana tym, co się dzieje na forum snapegranger.pl. Jestem absolutnie zniesmaczona tym, co się tam dzieje, więc dostałam kopa Weny Złośliwej, z której istnienia nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy.


Severus wpadł wściekły do swojego salonu, rzucił pergaminy na stół i usiadł w jednym z wolnych foteli, z głośnym sapnięciem, wyraźnie wskazującym na irytację. Jego żona spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. Byli małżeństwem od ośmiu lat i już nauczyła się rozpoznawać jego nastroje. To nie było zwykłe zachowanie po dniu pełnym pracy.

- Coś się stało? Rzecz jasna, poza oczywistym, czyli uczniami rozpuszczającymi kociołki.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego zabicie Albusa nie jest dobrym pomysłem?

Zaśmiała się cicho, wstała, stanęła za nim i zaczęła uciskać mu ramiona. To zawsze dobrze działało zarówno na jego humor, jak i na mięśnie. Miał paskudny zwyczaj spinania się za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiał z dyrektorem. Co zdarzało się średnio dwa razy dziennie.

- Co zrobił tym razem?

- Chodzi o sprawdzanie prac uczniów. Podobno nie robię tego w sposób odpowiedni.

- O, za mało ich obrażasz?

Parsknął i zaczął niechętnie mówić.

- Nie. Najwyraźniej Wielce Szanowny i Poważany Dyrektor Hogwartu uznał, że nie przywiązuję wagi do tego, co jest najważniejsze. Kiedy mnie najbardziej interesuje, czy kretyn odróżnia akonit od korzenia mandragory, on chce, bym pilnował przecinków, myślników i tego typu bzdur.

- Wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, to dość ważne… Mi odbierałeś punkty za to, że źle wstawiłam przecinek.

Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale była pewna, że miał teraz wyjątkowo złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Och, ale ty byłaś wyjątkiem. Jak uczeń daje mi pracę, to interesuje mnie treść, nie forma. Oczywiście, jeśli robi błędy w stylu „poszedłam do wójka i tam dał mi kżadżek winorosili", to nie mogę tego przepuścić, ale wyobraź sobie, że on zażądał ode mnie – _zażądał_, powtarzam – bym wyrzucał im fakt, że zaczęli zdanie od minusa, a dygresję zrobili od myślnika. Co za różnica? Kreska to kreska! Jestem na tyle inteligentny, że połapię się w tym, co wątpliwy autor miał na myśli. Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli coś mu nie pasuje, to nie musi czytać.

- Ale on oczywiście stwierdził, że musi i lepiej, żebyś go posłuchał, bo to on jest tu Panem i Władcą?

Mruknął z zadowolenia, gdy natrafiła na wyjątkowo napięty mięsień i zaczęła nad nim pracować.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nigdy mi nie powiedział, że uczniowie muszą zwracać uwagę na takie detale i – o ile nigdy niezbyt się interesowałem tego typu sprawami – Minerwa zarzuciła mi kompletny brak szacunku.

- O, to akurat nic nowego. A co mu powiedziałeś?

- Nie powiedziałem, tylko _spytałem,_ czy upadł na głowę. Minerwa podniosła wrzask i uznała, że ja jestem mu winny szacunek, bo inaczej kilka następnych ostrzeżeń i wylatuję. Miałem jej zamiar odpowiedzieć, że skoro on wymaga szacunku, to niech da uczniom trochę wolności i…

- Czekaj, czekaj. _Ty_ broniłeś uczniów i ich praw? Świat się kończy i nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował!

Obrócił lekko głowę i łypnął na nią swoim czarnym okiem, wyglądając na w pełni oburzonego.

- Wbrew temu, co się o mnie mówi, nie lubię, gdy się kogoś aż tak ogranicza. Za moich czasów w Hogwarcie wolno było robić kilka błędów i nie trzeba było prosić nikogo o pomoc. Każdy radził sobie tak, jak potrafił, i nawet jeśli robił błędy, to liczyła się treść merytoryczna, a nie cholerna forma! Nawet najpiękniej narysowane przecinki i pisanie z wielkiej litery po myślniku, czy co on tam chce, nie pomagały, jeśli ktoś napisał stek bzdur!

Westchnęła, zostawiła jego ramiona, usiadła mu na kolanach i delikatnie pocałowała. Widząc, że wciąż się marszczy i wygląda na niezadowolonego, powiedziała smutnym głosem:

- Hogwart upada, ot co. Albus coraz więcej uwagi zwraca na rzeczy nieistotne, chcąc zrobić z tej szkoły jakąś wylęgarnię elity, kiedy to po prostu szkoła pełna dzieciaków, które lubią się bawić. Myślisz, że dzieciaki zauważą różnicę?

- Niektóre pewnie tak. Ale Albus i jego Kółko Wzajemnej Adoracji, czyli Minerwa i spółka, pewnie będą święcie oburzeni.

- Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić? - Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i pogłaskał ją po włosach. – No tak, głupie pytanie.

- Prawdę mówiąc, następnym razem, gdy będę sprawdzał pracę uczniów, dokładnie im napiszę, że z polecenia dyrektora…

Zaśmiała się głośno i przerwała mu w taki sposób, że na następne kilka godzin kompletnie zapomniał o tym, co chciał powiedzieć. Czasami żona była przydatnym wynalazkiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Albus Dumbledore i jego Nowa Polityka w końcu doczekają się swojego Końca.


End file.
